This invention relates to a novel curtain or drapery construction and more particularly to a construction in which a bow is utilized to set off the vertical hanging portion of a curtain or drape.
In the prior technology, it has been common to have means of hooking the vertical hanging portion of the drape. This is usually done by means of a single ream of material which makes an open picture effect, but is not otherwise out of the ordinary
Attempts have been made over the years to provide a more interesting type of gathering for the vertical hanging portion of the drapes, but they have not been successful from a construction point of view or a commercial point of view.